Kryeprift Himbal (Mowgli)
left|Kryepriift Hiije Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Monk (Zen Archer) Level: 01 Experience: 0000 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Dwarven, Seithr, Low Landellan, Giant Deity: Caridin (The Tombstone) First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (00 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 12 +1 (00 pts, +2 Race) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 19 +4 (13 pts, +2 Race) CHA: 08 -1 (00 pts, -2 Race) Combat Statistics (Max -02) HP: 09 = + CON (01) + FC (00) (Monk) AC: 16 = + DEX (02) + WIS (04) AC Touch: 16 = + DEX (02) + WIS (04) AC Flatfooted: 14¹= + WIS (04) INIT: +02 = (02) BAB: +00 = (00) Flurry BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +00 = (00) + STR (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (00) + STR (00) + DEX (02) + WIS (04) Fortitude: +03 = (02) + CON (01) Reflex: +04 = (02) + DEX (02) Will: +06 = (02) + WIS (04) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 06 Spell Failure: 00 ¹FF AC = 10, FF CMD = 10 if Kryeprift hasn't dropped his Gear Sack Weapon Statistics Composite Longbow: Attack: +03 = (00) + DEX (02) + MW (01) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 110' Range Blunt Arrows do B damage (Flurry): Attack: +02/+02 = (01) + DEX (02) + MW (01) - TWF (02) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 20/x3, Special: 110' Range Unarmed Attack: Attack: +00 = (00) + STR (00) Damage: 1d06+0, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Lethal or Non-Lethal Dagger: Attack: +00 = (00) + DEX (00) Damage: 1d04+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 10' Range (+2 Attack) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (CON), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Monk Darkvision: See in the Dark (60', B/W Only) Defensive Training: +4 Dodge AC vs. Giant Subtype Dwarven Weapon Familiarity: Proficient w/ BattleAxes, Heavy Picks & WarHammers "Dwarven" Weapons considered Martial Giant Hunter: +1 Attack/+2 Survival to Track Giant Subtype (Replaces Hatred) LoreKeeper: +2 Knowledge (History) RE: Dwarves & Their Enemies (Replaces Greed) Magic Resistant: Spell Resistance = 05 + Character Level (Replaces Hardy) Rock Stepper: 5' Step ignores Difficult Terrain caused by Rubble (Replaces Stonecunning) Slow & Steady: Base Speed never modified by Encumbrance Stability: +4 CMD vs. Bull Rush/Trip while on the ground Class Features Monk (Zen Archer) Armor/Weapons: Monk Weapons, All Bows, No Armor, No Shields Bonus Feat: Precise Shot Flurry of Blows: Extra Attacks w/ Bows, BAB = Monk Level Perfect Strike: Gain Perfect Strike as Bonus Feat Improved Unarmed Strike: Unarmed counts as Armed, Does Lethal or Non-Lethal Damage, Improves w/ Level Feats Point Blank Shot ( Level 01): +1 Attack/Damage w/ Ranged Weapon w/in 30' Precise Shot (Monk Bonus): Ignore -4 Penalty for Firing into Melee Perfect Strike (Arch Bonus): Roll 2d20 to Attack w/ Bow, Take Higher Result (1/Day) Traits Capable ( LPF): +1 to (Survival) Checks, (Survival) is Class Skill Rich Parents (Social): Starting Gold increases to 900 GP (Reskinned in Background: Money comes from 40 year history as a Guide) Skills Skill Points: 06 = (04) + INT (01)/Level; FC (01) (Monk) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 * 2 -0 -4 Jump Appraise 1 1 +0 Bluff -1 -1 +0 Climb 4 1 3 0 -0 +0 Craft (Bows) 7 1 3 1 +2 MW Tools Diplomacy -1 -1 +0 Disable Device * 2 -0 +0 Disguise -1 -1 +0 Escape Artist 2 * 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal -1 +0 Heal 4 4 +0 Intimidate -1 * -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 1 +0 Knowledge (History) * 1 +2 vs. Dwarves & Dwarven Enemies Knowledge (Local) 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) * 1 +0 Linguistics 1 +0 Perception 8 1 3 4 +0 Perform ( ) -1 * -1 +0 Profession (Guide) 8 1 3 4 +0 Ride 2 * 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 4 * 4 +0 Sleight of Hand 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 1 +0 Stealth 2 * 2 -0 +0 Survival 9 1 3 4 +1 Trait Bonus (11) (+2 Equipment Bonus in Wilderness Areas) Swim 4 1 3 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device -1 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Waystations (Average Lifestyle) 100 gp -- lb Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Greenwood Composite Longbow 550 gp 3 lb Arrows (Regular; 40) - gp 6 lb Arrows (Blunt; 20) - gp 3 lb Wrist Sheath (Spring Loaded) 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Wrist Sheath (Spring Loaded) 5 gp 1 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Backpack (MasterWork) 50 gp 4 lb Survival Kit (MasterWork)¹ 50 gp 5 lb Bowyer's Tools (MasterWork) 55 gp 5 lb Coffee Pot 3 gp 4 lb Waterproof Bag - gp ½ lb Coffee - gp 2 lb Potion (Cure Light Wounds) 50 gp -- lb Sack - gp ½ lb Hammock - gp 3 lb Bedroll - gp 5 lb Rope (Silk, 50') 10 gp 5 lb Trail Rations (4 Days) - gp 4 lb = Totals: 882 gp 54 lb (36½ lb w/out Sack) Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-38 39-76 77-115 (MW Backpack) ¹Field Guide to Flora & Fauna, High Quality Maps, Mess Kit, Waterskins (2), Utility Knife, Flint & Steel, Miscellaneous High Quality Survival Equipment Expenses of 1 gp or less are not tracked due to Average Lifestyle Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: +900 gp GP: 18 Earned on First Adventure: +000 gp SP: 00 CP: 00 Career Earnings: 900 gp Carried Inventory: -782 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items: - 0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: Lifestyle: -100 gp 0000 Coinage: 18 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 80 Years Height: 4'5" Weight: 165 lbs Hair Color: Bald, Black Beard Eye Color: Emerald Skin Color: Ruddy Appearance: Neat, Well-Kept, Clean Demeanor: Somber, Serious, Dry Humor, Little patience for those not careful in the wild or considerate of the Wilderness. Background Kryeprift is a foundling, discovered as an infant, abandoned and alone, in the Southern Seithr range by scouts of the Himbal Clan. Dwarves being Dwarves, the Himbal Clan took the nameless infant to raise. They gave him his name, and shared his upbringing amongst the entire clan. The Himbals were never a large clan, nor a wealthy one. They eked out a meager living on the lower slopes of the very southern edges of the range by growing grain and other food crops and trading their excess - little as it was - to the Clans of the upper ranges. Their location, at the very edge of the mountainous protection from the wastelands to the south, exposed them to raids both from the Rhat'matani Empire and from the Giants of the Seithr Range and of the southern wastes. As soon as he attained his majority, Kryprift - who had no taste for farming and had been training to help the Himbal scouts - took up his first bow and the task of helping protect against these raids. He'd been contributing his protection to the Clan for two years, and was just home and sleeping off the fatigue of his last scouting foray, when the attack came. Giants from the upper ranges bethought themselves that this small farming community would be easy pickings and descended en masse ''on the village. Kryeprift's small cottage was crushed by the first thrown stone, trapping him inside, where he was forced to listen to three days of the pillage of his village and the torture of his Clansmen. He went a little mad, an obsession for revenge building inside him until there was room for little else. He did not manage to dig himself out until the deeds were done and the Giants long gone. Kryeprift spent the next three years living alone, ranging from the lower slopes to the upper ranges in a fruitless search for the perpetrators of his Clan's destruction. During this time, is isolation from others gave him the space needed to grieve his losses and to build a relationship with the Deity that would see their souls sheltered beyond the mortal realm, but in giving up his fruitless quest for vengeance he also lost his only direction in life. After these years, he was serene and sane, but without ''direction. Then fate intervened. The young Dwarf was hunting, seeking to build his stores so that he could make it through the coming winter, when he came across a family of humans. Two young parents and their infant child, with a wagon containing all of their worldly possessions, were stranded on the game trail Kryeprift was following - the rough trail had broken a wagon wheel. Something about the scene - likely the young mother tending to her wailing infant - called to Kryeprift. He made himself known to them, and found out that they were fugitives from the Rhat'matani on their way to Irthos to start a new life. In a rare moment, his first feeling of humanity and connection since the destruction of his Clan, he offered to escort them through the Seithrs and into Irthos. Much to his surprise, he found he enjoyed the work. It allowed him to act for something more than basic survival, and he found the opportunities to teach the youngsters about wilderness survival oddly invigorating. The couple also introduced the Dwarf to the wonders of Coffee, and of socializing in the evening with a campfire and a cup. (He's never gotten very good at the socializing bit, but he does make a good cup of coffee now). By the time they reached the city, Kryeprift had made a decision. For the next thirty-odd years, he invested all of his time and effort building a one-man service for guiding others in the various wilderness areas across the Eastern Continent. While he never escorted more than one or two families at a time, and usually only one or two people, his needs were few as he was quite able to fend for himself with little expense. He spent his time between "jobs" in relative isolation, refining his attunement to his spiritual side, expanding on the peace he'd gained in those first few years. He also spent some of that time building 'WayStations' in the various areas he was visiting, and honing his ability to craft his own bows and arrows. While he was "on the job" he also made it a priority to seek out trappers, woodcutters, and any other folk who spent time in the isolated areas of the world and to develop relationships with them. He then contracted with them to keep the WayStations stocked and supplied (especially with his favorite drink). In return, he paid them small (to him) sums of gold and granted them the right to use these shelters as they needed. He now has a network of WayStations scattered around the continent where he can stop for supplies and to rest, and can live between escort jobs. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 02: (Planned) Class: Monk BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: Rapid Shot (Monk Bonus), Weapon Focus (Longbow) (Arch Bonus) Features: Add WIS Bonus to AC, Bonus Feat, Way of the Bow (Weapon Focus) HP: +07 (Max -2, +1 CON) Skill Pts: +12 = +4 (Class) +06 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 12 (New Total) Knowledge (History 01, Religion 01), Perception 01, Profession (Guide) 01, Stealth 01, Survival 01 Level 03: (Planned) Class: Monk BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +3 to +3 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Deadly Aim, Point Blank Master (Arch Bonus) Features: Movement Base +10', Point Blank Master, Zen Archery HP: +07 (Max -2, +1 CON) Skill Pts: +12 = +4 (Class) +06 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 12 (New Total) Craft (Bows) 02, Perception 01, Profession (Guide) 01, Stealth 01, Survival 01 Level 04: (Planned) Class: Monk BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +3 to +4 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: None Features: AC Bonus +1, Ki Pool (Archery, Defense, Strike: Magic), Slow Fall (20'), Unarmed Strike 1d8 HP: +07 (Max -2, +1 CON) Skill Pts: +12 = +4 (Class) +06 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus) = 12 (New Total) Climb 01, Craft (Bows) 01, Perception 01, Profession (Guide) 01, Survival 01, Swim 01 Approvals *Approval (27 Sep 2013) (perrinmiller) level 1 *Approval (Sept 23, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 Category:Retired & Deceased Characters